


Dick's Not Much of a Detective

by RedRobinHood (IAmMelonlord)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMelonlord/pseuds/RedRobinHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick really isn't much of a detective. He finds out Tim still takes photos of everyone in secret and needs to find the prints. Oblivious to clues, he learns some things about two of his 'brothers'.</p><p>Lots of fluff, follows Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick's Not Much of a Detective

“Hey Tim!” Dick greeted as he vaulted the couch to land on the cushion next to said brother. “I got a question for you.”

“Garnier Fructis Sleek and Shine” Tim replies without looking up from his book (Jason’s copy of Walden).

“What? No. Wait really? Huh.” Dick shakes his head before continuing. “Actually I was going to ask when you stopped taking pictures of Batman and Robin and whatever other masks.”

“I haven’t yet.”

“Case stuff for Bruce doesn’t count.”

“I do my own cases and I meant as a hobby, I DO still take pictures of superheroes.”

“Wait really? Who?”

“Our whole dysfunctional family.”

“When? Where? How? Can I see? Pleeeease!” Dick whined and shoved his face in Tim’s while making his best attempt at a puppy dog face, eyes wide and bottom lip jutting out.Tim sighed, and carefully set the book aside. 

“Dick, I’m a part of this community now, this family, I can’t just blend in and hide around corners like I used to.” He waved his hand like being a six year old capable of evading the self proclaimed world’s greatest detective was not even a challenge. “It’s a whole new experience now. Good deal harder even. I can’t just TELL you, where’s the fun in that?”

“B-but… I’m older and I’m politely asking to see your photo collection.” Tim snorted at that one.

“Since when has ordering me around worked? Honestly.” Tim quietly stood and picked up the book, holding it to his chest. “If you really want to see my pictures then it sounds like you have your own challenge ahead of you.” He grinned and walked out of the room, leaving a confused and slightly pouting Dick still on the couch. He considered that maybe he didn’t know Tim as well as he thought he did.

Challenge indeed.

Dick had done the obvious, and planned to search Tim’s room for the photos. He knew the younger man was a sucker for film, and even kept hard copies of his digital pictures that were for fun, so he didn’t even bother trying to break into Tim’s laptop, just focused on prints.

It took Dick two days to find all the little traps and tells Tim had set up to show him if someone was snooping in his things. And that was after Tim had Jason over for their weird three day book club sleepover thing. “What nerds” Dick had mumbled.

When Dick had approached Damian to ask for help finding “the pictures Tim takes in secret, as a hobby” Damian scoffed and said he wasn’t touching that with a ten foot pole and left.

Dick went back and worked around the traps to search Tim’s room. He was surprised to find a sweater he knew was Jason’s in Tim’s dresser next to a Superboy t-shirt. “Huh, they must have left those here.” 

After a full search, Dick came up empty handed. Nothing. Not even Tim’s camera or a film case or anything. Dick licked his wounds and retreated to the kitchen to eat some cereal and quell his frustration. Bowl in hand he sat on the counter eating and trying to figure out a new plan of action.  
“Hey Dick.”

“Oh hey Tim! What's in the box?” Tim walked to the other end of the counter and set the box down.

“It’s some of my newer photos.” Dick froze, spoon midair and mouth hanging open. 

“Are you kidding me? I’ve been working so hard to find those! Where were they?”

“Alfred was borrowing them to make copies for a new scrapbook. And I know you’ve been looking.” Tim yawned. “I’ll be nice, here, you can look at them, just be careful okay? Finish eating first and be gentle. Give em back to me when you’re done.” And with that he left the box and sleepily headed towards his bedroom. Dick quickly shovelled the last of his cereal into his mouth, some of it missing, and threw the bowl into the sink. To be safe he washed and dried his hands and face really fast and settled on a stool near the box. As he began sifting through the photos he was surprised. In contrast to Tim’s childhood photos of masked heros, these were all unmasked and very domestic looking candids of their family and friends. He found a snapshot of Alfred giving Bruce a stern face and Bruce actually looking like a scolded child while still in most of the Batman uniform. There was one of Damian smiling softly and touching foreheads with Alfred the cat, looking almost like the young kid that he is. Dick chuckled at one of Diana standing behind Clark and Bruce as they argued with their faces weirdly close, she was rolling her eyes. He gasped as he saw the first photo of himself. It was from the time he managed to, for some unknown reason, fall asleep on the back of the couch in a plank position, he was drooling. Shuffling through some more he came across a true surprise. It was a picture of Jason, shirtless and asleep. His hair was mussed a bit and Dick was sure that was a bruise just over the curve of his neck, the non-violent kind. Jason’s expression was impressively peaceful. It comforted Dick to know he could still reach that level of peace. There was the tiniest bit of natural light cast over him almost in a glow. Dick figured it was taken at Jason’s place since Tim’s room doesn’t have windows. The photo overall was beautiful. The colors, the composition, but Dick was floored by the emotion. He could just FEEL how in awe Tim was at the sight. Still in shock Dick looked at the next few photos, one was a selfie of Tim laughing whole-heartedly while Jason placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, a smirk on his own. Knowing Jay, he’d said something stupid just as Tim hit the button. The last photo made Dick just melt. It was similar to the first one of Jason, he was shirtless and in bed, Tim’s this time. In this one he seemed to have taken the photo however. Tim was laying on Jason’s chest, hair fanned almost artfully, a gentle smile on his lips. Jason was looking down at him and the pure love in his eyes had Dick nearly in tears. 

Maybe he didn’t know Tim OR Jason as well as he thought. 

The End

 

Epilogue:

Dick finished going through the photos and sat ruminating on this new information. After a long while he hatched a plan. Dick jumped to his feet and began grabbing stuff from cabinets and preheating the oven. An hour and a half later he knocked on Tim’s door. 

“Here you go.” He said, handing Tim the box of photos. “Aaaaaand also here, I made this for you, as a thank you for letting me see those.” He picked a pan up from the hall table and presented it to Tim. It was a rectangle cake that read ‘Congrats on the Sex’. Dick grinned toothily. “It’s chocolate!” He wished he had a photo of Tim's face just then.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for fluff and surprise relationship reveals and Jason and Tim being happy.
> 
> Other photos include : one of that time Dick and Jason had to be fake married for two weeks, it was the ceremony; Damian asleep on top of the fridge cuddling a loaf of bread; one of Dick snooping through Tim's room to find the photos


End file.
